1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-based systems and methods to carry mobile device(s).
2. Description of Related Art
Personal electronic mobile devices have become extremely popular, providing on-the-go entertainment and data access as well as mobile phone service. Other personal electronic devices such as music players and video players have also gained in use and popularity.
Personal electronic devices are often carried in a pocket or purse, or may be attached to a holster attached to a belt. While some cases may offer protection alone, this protection often fails to provide quick access, ease of use and may take up room in a pocket or handbag.
Therefore, it is desirable to have systems and methods to carry mobile device(s) that provide quick access, ease of use and prevent mobile device(s) from damages incurred by inadvertent dropping while use.